Fooling Around
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: Quick one-shot of my favorite pairing. I've split it into two chapters, the first tells pretty much everything and is a T at worst. Chapter 2 is rather more mature, for those who prefer such things.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other. I got up, groomed myself, spent some time with my adoring fans, sang a bit, danced a bit, grabbed a spot of lunch. After lunch I'd usually have some time to myself since all the kits would run off and play and the select grown queens and toms would be dragged off to tend to some thing or another. Luckily I've always been very good at dodging responsibilities thrown my way so I could usually spend the afternoon lounging about wherever I so desired. Some days I'd lay out in the sun on the trunk of the old car in the clearing, some days I'd curl up in the cool shade of a junk piles, and some days I'd find some- pleasurable - company. On this day I decided to seek out Mistoffelees, not for any particular reason other than our long standing friendship. Nobody could quite understand our friendship. He was younger than me, rather shy, and certainly not one for attention (unless of course he was performing, in which case he demanded and commanded total attention). One couldn't choose two more different individuals, and yet we were the best of friends, I'd even go so far as to say I was closer with him than with my own brother.

He was always more nocturnal myself, and as I'd expected I found him napping in his den. I paused a moment, debating whether or not to wake him. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and he had the most adorable little smile on his face so I decided to let him sleep a little longer. I knew subconsciously that what I was doing was the epitome of creepy under most circumstances, but I couldn't help but feel a comforting warmth inside me as I watched him sleep. I always felt safe around Mistoffelees. I never felt like I had to be the lady-killer rockstar that everyone else knew, I could just be me, and I liked to think that he felt the same way around me. Soon he began to stir and I gave him a gentle nudge as his eyelids began to flutter open.

"Morning sunshine," I said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Tug? What are you doing here?" He made his inquiries as he stretched out on his blankets.

"Do I suddenly need a reason to visit?"

"No," he said with a smile. "But as much as you hide it from everyone else, we both know you rarely do anything without a reason." As he spoke he made his way over and sat next to me.

"Well maybe I just wanted to see you. Is that enough reason for you?"

"Any reason is good enough for me," he said, nuzzling my shoulder. If any other tom tried something like that I would have leveled him in an instant. It was well known that despite my flirtatiousness and comfort with toms and queens alike that I was not one for a cuddle nor was I one for toms, but there was always something different about it when Mistoffelees did it. I'm still not sure how to describe it, but with him it felt natural, it felt comforting.

Mistoffelees was perpetually vexing to me. I'd known for some time that he was attracted to toms, but he never seemed to be interested in his suitors (of which he had a few). Of course, a number of those suitors had tried their luck with me, so that didn't help their case. The only time I ever saw him flirt was when he'd tease me. Usually, he'd be poking fun at my fan club, but occasionally he'd taunt me a little. I never thought much of it and would play along a bit before we'd laugh about it a bit. I thought he might have a bit of a crush on me, but I never gave the thought much time since I'd feel guilty about flirting with him.

"Tugger? Earth to Tugger! Hello?" I started at his paw waving in my face. I hadn't even realized that I'd drifted off in thought.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry. What was it you said? I guess I was lost in thought." When I returned to the world I saw he'd stood and had begun tidying his blankets.

"Can't say I'm surprised you got lost since you don't spend much time there," he said, returning to his tidying.

"Hey!"

"Relax Tug, I'm just pulling your tail. You are adorable when you get flustered like that though," he said with a wink.

"Adorable? What?" He didn't speak, but gave me a sly smirk in response. "Stop that!"

"Stop what Tug? Tidying up?"

"No, not that. Whatever that other thing was!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because- Because I'll be very displeased with you!" It was a rare occurrence that I found myself spluttering, but it was always at his hand that I did.

"Oh I'm so scared." He finished fixing his blankets and sauntered back to me.

"I'll – I'll – "

"Oh stop it. Just relax." He laid himself out behind me and began massaging my shoulders. "You seem tense."

"Stop that right now!" I didn't know what I was feeling but I certainly wasn't liking it one bit.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" he asked as he moved lower, finding all the tension in my back. I couldn't help but shudder at his touch. His hands were magic, after all.

"Of course I do!" He found another spot and I shuddered again.

"Are you completely sure?" I sighed contentedly as he continued his massage, releasing all stress in my back and calming any unsteadiness I was feeling. It wasn't until he started venturing lower that I snapped back to reality.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Just letting out all the tension you have. I can tell you're stressed." His hands moved up my back to my neck, working their magic on all my muscles.

"Well… ok then. It does feel rather nice."

His arms slipped down my chest and he pulled me close to him. "A little contact always does." He craned his neck up to whisper the next words into my ear, "Of course, a lot of contact is even better." I couldn't help but blush at his comment. "Oh how the tables have turned! Normally I'm the one left blushing! But I know you're a ladies tom so I'll leave the rest for your next conquest," he said as he stood and walked across the den. As he walked I took in his figure. For a tom he had very queenly curves and his fur shone in the dim light of the den. He was almost… beautiful. He turned and smiled at me and I lost all control.

I jumped to my feet and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't say stop!" I didn't know what had come over me but every fiber of my being needed him.

"Oh is that so?" He gently pushed me down on the blankets, before climbing on top of me. "Well then what shall I do next for you?" My brain couldn't process what was happening. My best friend was currently on top of me and instead of wanting to throw him off I wanted to pull him in closer. He looked down at me with his beautiful blue eyes and I was gone. I don't know when, where, or how, but I'd fallen in love with my best friend. He gazed at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell him what to do. He'd never mated before, and I'd never been with another tom. "I guess I'll just improvise then." He lowered himself down onto me and began pressing his hips against mine. "What, no witty banter? No sly comments? What's wrong with you Tugger?"

"Um… uh…" I tried to fight the urge but it was useless and the words fell out of my mouth. "I love you Misto."

He froze as I spoke. The look on his face plainly showed that he was shocked but I couldn't read anything further. "I thought we were just fooling around Tug…"

"Oh, I – I- I see." I didn't know how to respond. I felt empty. I'd only just realized how I felt about him, but it seemed as if he'd broken some sacred vow. I gently pushed him off me and made my way towards the entrance to the den.

"Tugger wait! Did you really mean what you just said? Do you love me?"

I didn't see any point in trying to play it off at this point. "Yes. I didn't know until just now, but yeah. I love you Misto," I said, my back still facing him.

"Tugger I've always loved you. I never planned to tell you because I thought it would come between us. I've wanted to tell you so many times but I thought it would be too much for you to handle. I thought you wouldn't want to be around me."

I turned to look at him and could see tears in his eyes. "Ten minutes ago you might have been right. But something happened during that little game of yours. I won't pretend to understand it, but I don't want to imagine a life without you with me each night and each morning. I love you Misto and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Are you saying you want to be mates?"

"Yes. I want you to be my mate." I could feel myself tearing up a bit as I spoke, and it certainly didn't help that Mistoffelees turned on the waterworks as he gave his answer.

"Yes Tugger, I will be your mate."

"Well I guess that's that then." I laid myself on the blankets next to him and pulled him close to me.

"There's just one more thing Tugger."

"What?"

"Kiss me you idiot!" I pulled him in and pressed my lips on his. In my time I'd kissed plenty of queens but none of them felt like that kiss. For the first time in my life it felt true. It felt real, like it meant something, and it did. It meant that we, for better or for worse, loved each other. It meant that we'd be there for each other come what may. It meant that we belonged to each other.

 _ **A/N:**_ _The story is basically over at this point. I've only separated this story into two chapters because this section is more dramatically romantic, and the next section is erotically romantic. It also contains no new story and is just for those who enjoy erotic literature._


	2. Chapter 2

As we kissed I felt a burning desire in my loins to claim my new mate. I rolled on top of him and looked down at him. He was absolutely stunning, and his magic had given his fur a beautiful glow.

"Are you ready Misto?"

"I've been waiting so long to hear you ask me that. Yes, Tugger. I'm ready."

I pressed my lips against his again as I lowered myself onto him. I made my way along his jaw to his neck, gently kissing and nipping at him as I did. He moaned loudly as I did, giving me a quick reminder that he was new to this and would have to be treated gently. I slowly gyrated my hips against his, savoring the feeling of his firm member pressing against me. We stayed there for a moment, gently grinding our hips together, before my paw found its way down to his organ. I brushed against it lightly at first, not knowing how he'd react. He inhaled sharply and his hips shot up off the blankets in violent response to my caresses.

"Easy there, Misto. We want to enjoy this right?" His moan gave me all the answer I needed. I began slowly stroking his member as we rocked against each other, and his breathing quickly began to get heavier. I could see he wouldn't last much longer so I let go of him. He jerked his head up to look at me, and gave me a look of displeasure. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this even more." I made my way down to his crotch and ran my tongue down his length. I felt his entire body shake as he cried out in pleasure. After a few passes I gathered the nerve to take his full length into my mouth. It wasn't long before he cried out again and released in my mouth. At first I was taken aback, but it was no different than what I'd done with queens in the past, so I gathered my nerve and swallowed.

My own desires not yet satisfied I pulled his legs over my shoulder and began to tease his entrance with my tongue. His earlier reactions were nothing compared to his reception of this treatment. He screamed in delight as my tongue made its way in and his hips jerked so violently that he almost broke my neck. I eased him down onto my own member and slowly pushed in. He cried out again, with both pain and pleasure as I made my way inside him. Once I was situated though, he quickly took charge. I'd intended to be gentle, assuming it would be similar to a queen's first time, but Misto had other plans. He began rocking his hips up and down quickly as he could. Much to my surprise he felt better than a queen, he was warmer and tighter than anyone I'd been with. Also to my surprise, he was already fully erect again from my finding his pleasure spot.

I wrapped my hands around his member and began stroking in time with our rocking. I could feel my own release coming perilously close so I began stroking him faster, wanting him to be fully satisfied with his first time. Moments later we cried out in unison as we both released.

I pulled out and lay next to him, unsure of what to say. He kissed me gently and cuddled up close to me.

"That was amazing Tugger."

"You weren't half bad yourself Misto."

"Would you mind saying it again Tug?"

"Of course not. I love you Mistoffelees. I love you."

"I love you too Tugger."

With that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 ** _A/N:_** _Let me know if you guys like this scene. For some reason I fell like it just sorta died as it went on, but maybe that was just me. Hope you enjoyed the story, I just sorta felt like writing a short since I'm a bit stuck on "Curious Incident"._


End file.
